


Blood Fetish

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Implied Mpreg, Love Bites, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, No Sex, Snogging, Teasing, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: A young Vampire Lord, Aloysius finds that he has spent his life without love for too long and searches for a wife. On his search he meets a mysterious Count with some unorthodox methods in finding love. Slowly does Aloysius find that he may have feelings for the other Vampire.





	Blood Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to do much outside of mpreg, but this only contains mentions of it. I'm proud to pronounce a shitty vamp fic, yay.

Many mortals spend their ever so short lives without finding love, so surely an immortal Vampire lord could do the same. Not really, especially when one is quite the hopeless romantic. That being said, surely a rich Vampire Lord that was expected to produce some young to carry on the Vampire Purebloods would be good and finding himself a beautiful spouse to bare his young and stay by his side till time's end. Not is he's a shy crybaby that knows nothing about love and stands in the corner of rooms during dances at social gatherings. Pathetic really.  
Aloysius thought he'd have a wife at two hundred and and twenty eight years old. Most mortals already found love well into their teens, yet the young Vampire Lord struggled. Maybe it was his posture, or his quiet voice, or the fact that he couldn't actually walk up and talk to a woman that wasn't one of his maids. A really charmer. 

"You'll never find yourself a wife acting the way you do, boy." That's what his father always said to him and that seems to be what he keeps saying to him in his letters. 

It wasn't his fault anyways. His options were very small. He wasn't a real blood Vampire, he was the lesser known, fruit Vampire. The rarer and more passive kind and Aloysius was forced to find another female fruit Vampire as there was noway any of his family members were going to allow him to marry a blood Vampire or Hell itself forbid, a human. 

"The family bloodline must stay untainted, thousands of years of fruit Vampire essence running through our veins doesn't end just because some lily-livered coward was too afraid to talk to women of his own type!" His father also said that often. The use of the word 'bloodline' was also quite excessive despite them not actually having any blood.

Aloysius was starting to come to the conclusion that he'd never find a concubine. He was just too scared to actually talk to women. The family name would die by him. What a disgrace.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Morning, My Lord." One of Aloysius's many servants sung happily as he opened up the long green curtains and shielded the large Georgian windows. The moonlight was dim from outside, so his servant had to light up a couple of the oil lamps. The brightness did not please the young Lord in any way.   
His eyes winced as the adjusted to the brightness, giving him a minor headache. Anytime he was able to force his eyes open, they'd just shut again. 

He'd been up late that day, walking around the gardens with his parasol. Hoping that the flesh wouldn't burn off his bones, He didn't come in till sundown and was covered in burn marks for not taking better care of himself in the blistering sun.  
"Look at you, Sir. You're covered in burns." he said in one long breathy moan. "Staying out too long in the sun again. You could kill yourself doing that!" 

The nagging servant placed a large wooden tray down on Aloysius's lap as soon as he found himself in a sitting position. A small porcelain bowl with pastel green designs similar to scrimshaw. Inside the bowl was an array of winter fruits, placed beside the bowl was a glass of warmed kompot.   
"You better eat up quick, you have a gala to attend. Lord Quinn is expecting you there to represent the family." 

Aloysius didn't know why his father didn't just go, he wasn't an elderly man incapable of attending social gatherings. It would be a long time till Aloysius took over the family business and his parents could retire. They weren't exactly human after all. 

"Then you don't mind putting my formal wear out for me?" Aloysius yawned, stretching out his arms. Causing at least every bone in his upper body to make a loud cracking loud. His servant's head shot over to him, giving him an annoyed stare. "I don't think doing that to your poor bones was very necessary."

Aloysius wasn't trying to be rude, but he was tired and really didn't want to have to attend Lord Quinn's Gala. A crotchety old geezer with beady little eyes and teeth so large that they prevented him from being able to close his maw, causing him to drool all over the place like some dirty caveman. Although rumor has it that he's so old that he can actually be a caveman, but alas that wasn't the case for him.   
The odds were he'd be surrounded by other elderly Vampires that still seemed to be stuck in their "Human's are nothing but compared to us and we must feast upon them." Humans had yet to accept the existence of Vampires, but there were treaties made in certain areas that said Human lives could be spared as long they could at least receive blood from livestock and Vampire lives could be spared as long as no supernatural events would happen.  
Aloysius lived in a manor on a hill, far from any human village, Although he made it known that he wasn't going to drink anyone's blood and that he'd live quietly and not disturb any of the mortals living in the town. The human's seemed to be fine with him, a couple even chose to go and work for him.

"Hilda should be here soon with your freshly ironed clothes. So hurry up and finish your breakfast." 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I hate this shirt, It's too frilly. It looks like a woman's petticoats." Aloysius said in between breathes as his servant tightened his cravat. "We'll be having near any of that, young Lord. No time for complaining when you have work to be doing." The servant loosened the restraint around Aloysius's neck, allowing him to actually breath, that is if actually breathed often. 

"I'll never find a wife going around in such ridiculous clothing, I look like I belong to the circus." The servant scolded Aloysius by tightening his cravat one again. He reached for the comb on the dresser and began to run it through the young Lord's mid-length black hair. "You'll never find a wife if you don't talk to them. There is nothing wrong with your attire." Aloysius was about to make some point on why women think men is fancy clothes are puffs, only to get a swift knock in the head by a hard, wooden hair brush. 

"None of that now." Aloysius rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the now stinging pain of being hit on the head by brush intended for small, fussy children. Returning with a white powder, Aloysius's servant patted on a bit too much, making his already pale skin look white a snow. "I look dead,"

"You always look dead, My Lord." 

Aloysius slummed back in his chair. Long fingernail scratching at the green fabric of the armrest. His waist coat was too tight around his midsection and he was starting to feel tired again. What he wouldn't give to doze off for a year or two. He'd almost fallen asleep till his servant walked in giving him a shake, awakening him from his sleep 

"You can't be falling asleep at the Gala, so try and keep yourself awake please, I beg of you." 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda and introduction to our main man, next chapter will kickstart the story, mkay


End file.
